Lee's story
by Bobflafla
Summary: Russell's ability gives him a special opportunity with Lee.


Lee's story

I was sitting in my science class bored out of my mind. We were learning about cell division or something, I wasn't paying any attention at all. 'If only my power could make this class go by faster' I thought to myself. Yes as cool as the ability to freeze time may be, it doesn't help when it comes to passing the time.

I was starring off into space when something caught my eye. The girl in front of me, Lee, stood up to get something out of her binder. She bent over her desk just enough to have her perfect little ass stick out right in front of me. Her tight black leggings didn't do much to hide what she had. She was wearing those leggings, ugg boots, and a loose pink top. As she bent over, the pink top was raised just enough to expose her ass to me. I sat right behind her in the front of the class room so anyone else could have just as easily seen what I saw. Just as it looked like she was about to sit back down I had an idea.

As fast as I could I froze time in that moment. Everything was still. The teacher had stopped talking and all of the students were all frozen in place, including Lee. She was now stuck in that position with her ass sticking out. I got out of my chair and walked around to the front of the room. I looked at Lee's face in delight as it appeared I had frozen her mid yawn, leaving her mouth wide open. I stuck my right index finger in her mouth and played with her tongue a little bit. I pushed it around and grabbed it with my pointer finger and thumb and pulled it out slightly, I would defiantly be having some fun today. I then let go of her tongue letting It flop back into her mouth, and I walked back around the desk to her ass. She was still bent over, nicely displaying her perfectly shaped ass. I decided to first remove her shirt. It was a loose fit so it came off with much ease. I then noticed she didn't have a bra on. It was hard to contain my excitement as I reached around to grab her 32 b breasts. I fondled them for a short time, getting the biggest boner of my life, and then moved on to my main priority. I grabbed the waist of her black leggings and pulled them halfway down her ass. Beneath the leggings all she had was a small pink thong that barely covered her bald pussy and tight little asshole. I promptly took the panties and pulled them down with the leggings to just above her knees, now completely exposing her ass to me. This was officially the best day of my life. I had always had a crush on Lee but she was way out of my league. Once I discovered my power, I knew I could use it somehow to make her mine. I usually thought I would just show it off and she would be impressed and fall in love with me, but that always seemed a bit unlikely. Either way, I was not complaining about my current situation. It took everything in my power not to bust a nut in my pants right then and there. I unzipped my pants and whipped out my 6 inch hard on and immediately started stroking it. As I did this I got on my knees so her ass was right at my eye level. I couldn't hold back any longer. I immediately shoved my face into her and started eating out her asshole. My tongue went deep into her and explored her hole as far in as it could go. As I Frenched her ass, I got ready to cum, but I didn't want to end it just yet. I stopped stroking myself and removed my tongue from her ass as I went back around to her mouth. I bent over and locked my mouth around hers, swirling her tongue around with mine. I broke off the kiss and grabbed the back of her head and started to push it down. I lowered her open mouth down onto my dick to get some saliva on it to prepare for what I was about to do next. I kept bobbing her head up and down on my cock until I decided it was sufficiently lubed up. I then went back around to her ass which was even more exposed now due to the fact that I had pushed her down to suck my dick. I stuck my finger in my mouth to get it wet and then moved it down to her extremely tight asshole. I pushed my finger all the way in to prepare her a little for what was to come. After pushing my finger in and out a few more times, I removed it and grabbed my still very hard dick. I lined my dick up with the very small hole and started to push. Nothing happened at first because the hole was way too small for me to fit. I had to push pretty hard but eventually my head slipped in. The feeling was amazing. I started to rock my hips back and forth even though at first my cock wasn't moving very much. Soon I started slipping further in. I kept slowly humping her ass until I got another inch into her. I pulled out so just my head was in her asshole and braced my legs against the floor. I then pushed into her as hard as I could getting more than halfway into her. The feeling was indescribable. I kept pushing In harder and harder until I was all the way in her. I started to rock my hips back and forth, pulling my dick in and out of her tight little asshole faster and faster. I took more out with every thrust and then shoved it all the way back in again. If she weren't frozen, she would have been screaming at the top of her lungs out of pleasure and pain from this fuck session. Eventually my entire 6 inches was being pulled all the way out and all the way in again. My orgasm was coming closer and closer with every thrust. My balls slapped her pussy with every thrust and my hips hit her ass cheeks making it sound like our bodies were clapping together. I gained speed faster and faster until I was on the verge of orgasm. I slowed down just slightly as I started to cum. I pushed as far into her as I could as stream after stream of cum shot deep into her asshole. It was the best orgasm of my life. After it was over I stayed inside of her for a few more seconds as my cock started to deflate. I pulled out of her slowly as cum dripped to the floor. Once I was out I went back and leaned against my desk completely winded. I took one last good look at Lee's perfect ass now stained with cum. I pulled up my pants and went over to dress her back up. I picked up her shirt off the ground when I had an idea. I took the shirt and put it in my desk. I then removed her shoes so I could take her leggings and panties off all the way. I piled all of her clothes up on my desk, ideas running through my mind. I grabbed a chair and put it on top of my desk. As I stood on the chair I was just tall enough to reach the ceiling. I pushed a tile of the ceiling out of the way and slipped all of her clothes other than the uggs into the ceiling. I then put the tile back in place and climbed to the floor and put my chair back in place. I decided to put her uggs back on her feet. Satisfied with my devious idea, I went to sit back down when I had one final thought. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took three pictures. One of her perfect little ass, bent over the desk, one of her face and tits, and one last one of her entire body from the side. I then slipped my phone back into my pocket and sat in my seat ready for what I was about to do. I unfroze time and everything was normal for a second. The teacher resumed taking and the students were writing and it seemed that lee didn't even notice. That was until about half a second later someone shouted "OH MY GOD, LEE!" Causing the entire class to look over at her. She screamed and tried to cover herself with the chair and her binder but as 15 boys took out there phones and started taking pictures or recording, the cover was pretty useless. "Where are my clothes!" Lee shouted as every guy in the class approached her like a paparazzi. She then ran off on the verge of tears, chased by a horde of boys. She ran to the girls bathroom and was seen by the principles assistant on the way. The assistant saw the horde of boys chasing the naked girl and made them stop and return to class. The assistant then went back and brought some clothes for Lee and tried to figure out what had happened but Lee couldn't explain through the tears. Not that she could have anyway. The boys all returned to class and took their seats. Extremely happy at what had happened, but none of them were as happy as me.


End file.
